<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Chaos by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587156">Wedding Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites'>HimegimiWrites</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk'>kaathefriendlysnekk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Crack, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Time Skip, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna Rintarou finds the perfect opportunity to stream his friend's wedding, starting with the groom getting lost on his way to the venue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HQ rarepair week day 6: wedding!! And it be osakage!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weddings were a joyous event as much as it was pure chaos. And in the case where Kageyama Tobio was the groom, the chaos began before even reaching the venue. By getting lost on the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna was not within their earshot but anyone within a mile's radius could hear Hinata shrieking in response to all the insults Kageyama threw at him for not being able to follow the GPS instructions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said you knew the way and I trusted you!" Comments flooded Suna's screen as the loud voice was recorded. "Why didn't you drive to your own wedding, Bakageyama? You didn't say anything about a wrong turn until now!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, they all look the same in the map.” Kageyama yelled back, equally as loud, as if it was a competition to see who could scream and shout louder. Then Kageyama was seen stomping off to a random direction, and Suna smothered a giggle. The groom had taken the wrong path. Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comments that Suna was receiving weren't any less entertaining. "Wait until Kodzuken finds out about this," one comment read. "He will buy the whole neighborhood and mark it with neon signs for his friend." Some of their old batchmates who knew the monster duo from their high school days were just logging in and Suna was having the time of his life seeing them freak out and laugh themselves silly in the comments section. The rest consisted of mainly keysmashes and a thousand emojis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to stop abruptly though, and hide behind a barn. Kageyama and Hinata had finally given up and called their trusted friend who wouldn't immediately rat them out on their dumbassery to the rest of the wedding guests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or add on to the anxiety of Kageyama's groom. Suna didn't even want to think of Osamu's reaction to all of this. He wouldn't be able to contain his laughter or maintain his cover for too long if he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yamaguchi!" Hinata shouted over the phone. "Kageyama got us lost, can you believe it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone's reaction popped up on Suna's stream, "Yes Hinata, it's not too hard for Yamaguchi-san to believe that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna snorted at both Hinata’s words and the comment he just read. He adjusted his grip on the device and started moving when he saw them getting too farther away. </span>
  <span>But at least now they were moving more towards the actual destination. That was a starter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna realized he had judged too soon. It took Hinata only a second after getting off the call with Yamaguchi to steer off to a completely different direction and Kageyama following him unquestioningly. Even an agent of chaos like Suna himself was starting to get weary of their antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has someone tried to inform their ‘parents’ yet?” a comment popped up on the screen. Oh, it was a familiar name, Suna realised with mild amusement. Sakusa Kyoomi, one of the players in the Japanese national volleyball team, someone he and the idiot duo clowning on the road was more than familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Suna thought, breathing out a snort  Then another message popped up. It was Ushijima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t left the house yet, should we inform someone from the venue come pick them up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna call Tsum Tsum, we were just talking on the phone.” Another comment appeared, and it was Bokuto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That might not be the best idea but do it anyway. For the chaos!!!” someone with the username </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suga Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> said, and the profile icon was familiar. Suna vaguely recalled someone like that on Karasuno’s old team when they played against them, and Suna, as a harbinger of chaos, wanted to be friends with them immediately. Hopefully, they were invited to the wedding too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna knew Akaashi's handle all too well because of reasons known as Bokuto. "Bokuto-san, please let him know the urgency of the matter. If he doesn't understand, ask to speak to Kita-san," read his comment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Party pooper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Suna thought, even though he was in awe of Akaashi's power over Bokuto's actions sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In mere minutes Suna's phone started ringing, and after taking a look at the contact name, Suna kept the livestream on while taking the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suna, I know you're there with them."</span>
  <span> The calm but disappointed voice of the former team captain of Inarizaki, and a very good senpai, had Suna wincing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe," Suna whispered, full aware that this was being recorded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please collect them and get to the venue right away. It's so late that Osamu thinks Kageyama is canceling the wedding."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not be hearing no for an answer. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me come down there and retrieve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all three of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Suna rolled his eyes. It was fun while it lasted, but he would not be thrilled to undergo Kita-san’s wrath. “We will be there in fifteen.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take much to convince Kageyama and Hinata that he had come to take them to the ceremony. The pair wordlessly followed him and when they were in the vicinity, Suna could spot Kita-san waiting for them before the gates of the reception hall. He had his hands crossed over his tuxedo-clad chest, his feet tapping the pavement impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they spotted the sign pointing to the place the wedding will be held, the idiots began sprinting in that direction after some garbled shout that perhaps was only comprehensible to them and their respective partners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna cursed internally, after being left on his own devices </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kita </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took upon an innocent act and sauntered towards the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita pointedly coughed, making Suna stop in his tracks. He had expected as much. One couldn’t just go unscathed after invoking Kita’s wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You thought it was fit for a livestream but did not spare a thought about Osamu here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is what's going to make it a memorable wedding rather than a bland one, Suna wanted to say, but he fiddled with his phone instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kita-san!" Atsumu called from inside the hall. "They're starting!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita nodded at him and looked back at Suna. "Let's go inside so that you can stream the proper proceedings now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The church hall was beautifully decorated from the ceiling to the floor in white draperies, some bunched around the columns in spirals while others billowed down along the huge windows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu stood at the altar, dressed in black and white, the worry lines still etched on his forehead. Suna felt somewhat sorry for him so he flashed him a smile when their eyes met but Osamu returned it with a lazy scowl of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the door opened and everyone’s attention shifted towards it. A hushed silence fell over the room as Kageyama stood at the door with his black tuxedo and a bouquet in his grip. His sister came up beside him a second later and looped their arms together; they began walking down the aisle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna turned his face to look at Osamu again, and the expression on the man’s face nearly startled his socks off. This might be the first time in a long while he had seen the man with tears brimming his eyes, ready to fall any moment. But, he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so damn happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If it were in a different setting, Suna would find the splitting smile on Osamu’s face while he was also on the verge of tears hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Atsumu had to ruin it all by starting to bawl when the two grooms kissed after exchanging vows, </span>
  <span>Suna's camera focused unwaveringly at the couple, a small smile tugging at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as the pair stood at the altar, passing lovestruck looks between them, he was sorta glad he got to attend their wedding and witness the beautiful union.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>